Tachados "X"
Los Tachados "X" es la aparición de la serie manga y película de Koe no Katachi Causas y efectos Los efectos de Ishida Shouya son colocando a molestabilidad de charla de todos los compañeros de la clase de Tochi de lo que Ishida se cerro las orejas en modo silencio; posibimente de evitar demasiados chismoso del mismo lado de los compañeros de Tochi diferentes. thumb|Kawai, Sahara, Mashiba y Nagatsuka son sellados "X" Trivia *Es el efecto de Ishida Shouya fue en la preparatoria Tochi de la inauguración: **Ese Familia Ishida no tiene efectos Tachados "X". Excepto Mama Ishida, Maria Ishida, Hermana mayor de Shouya y Pedro . **Ese el empleado de ayudante no se usan "X" de los trabajadores. **Ese tampoco colocamos de la Familia Nishimiya. Excepto Yuzuru, Shouko, Mama Nishimiya e Ito Nishimiya. *Kawai también lo detuviera en la compañera de Tochi que la segunda vez que fue la primaria. *Nagatsuka se quedó sin amigos del pasado; asentado a lunch bentos y recuperar la bicicleta de Mama Ishida. (En manga y película que Ishida lo vio a asentado de comer bentos pero antes de inaguración que al lado afuera de Yasho y En manga son dos veces de "X" que parecida al lado si no conoce pero Ishida sufre triste. En Película que se ve en pie de Nagatsuka porque estas dolor de estomago o estas mirando hacia abajo) *Mashiba soluciona que inauguración de compañero de la Preparatoria Tochi. (En Manga que Mashiba todavía toca el hombro de Ishida, En película son la misma de sentado la clase; después de preguntado a Kawai para contactar con Sahara y luego que Kawai quiere ser su amigo) *Son todos los efectos de la humanidad "X" (En manga que retomando la película de la salón de auditorio pero Ishida son demasiado vergonzoso, Y En Película que estaba la restaurante de la clase de parejas se volverá por vergonzoso. Si Ishida se siente el dolor de origen mental (estomago y cerebral) *Shimada fue el trabajo el puesto de comidas japonesa en el parque de las diversiones pero ignorar a Ishida si ve "X". Además de salvar a caída del puente Ishida se sobrevive. Luego que Manga 58 Shimada se libera "X" por salvar la retomando película nos darán a cheque para Nagatsuka. *Dos veces de Ueno coloca a feliz y tranquila por los defectos de Shimada se detuvo. (En manga que pide que descubrir los novios de Nishimiya que parecía a riendo llanto, En película que la llegada del parque de las diversiones que reunía a Nishimiya pero Yuzuru esta viendo a Ueno que Ishida se ve con "X" *Sahara se coloca Tachados "X" (En manga que si los dos lados que fue culpa, "Será mejor que ten mantengas alejadas de Ishida-kun." "Él es un bravucón" y En Película no se coloca Tachados "X" nada porque vea a pie de Ishida volver de recuperar de sobreviviente que pide a perdón por cambiar) *thumb|Es el efecto de Tachados interrogación.Kawai, Mashiba, Sahara y Nagatsuka (En Manga; "Será mejor que ten mantengas alejadas de Ishida-kun." "Él es un bravucón" pero después de retomar la película del auditorio que volver de todos "X", En película nunca colocada que se expulsó a amigo quedan Nishimiya Shouko y Yuzuru que los todos pero ve a amigos de Nishimiya ante de lo que recuperando a destruir dijo Nishimiya, (En manga esta en baño de hombre somos entramos todos los baños de hombres con Yuzuru, Shouko, Kawai, Ueno y Sahara; Sí Mashiba pide a perdón por devolver de golpear lo acepta. En Película sino Nagatsuka esta dentro a Ishida en el baño WC de hombre en frente a derecha se ve a abajo de los pies luego que salvo la vida de sobrevivente a Yasho; en la clase de perdonamos a Kawai regala unos grullas de origami, es increíble Mashiba) *Los efectos de Nishimiya son Tachados de interrogación "?" (Si que Ishida recuerda que imaginarás a ella de tenemos compañeras sordas. Estos sorderas con Hipoacusicos de la escuela o "Club de Lenguas de Señas") *En curiosidades de "Ghost in the Shell" que el ojo cibercerebros la tecnología de Hacker "SuperClase A" conocido como "El Hombre que ríe " (I thought what I'd do was, I'd pretend I was one of those deaf-mutes. ''Y que en español se puede traducir como: Pensé que lo que haría sería fingir ser uno de esos sordomudos)'' *En Artista Natsume Kei "Koe no Yukue página 27"; Nishimiya Shouko se coloca "X" pero se ignora a tocar la mano a andar Ishida, Sino que si quiere con la novia de Genki. (Parecido ser purdete o jodido a Genki)thumb|Nishimiya Shouko con "X" Categoría:Koe no Katachi